kultderverdammtenfandomcom_de-20200215-history
Benutzer Blog:Vulana/Salane in Schattenflucht (29)
right|300pxHier geht es zu den vorigen Teilen: Salane strandet in Sonnenfels, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, 9, 10, 11, 12, 13, 14, 15, 16, 17, 18, 19, Salane in Schattenflucht (20), 21, 22, 23, 24, 25, 26, 27, 28. Montag Empörung am Steg ---- Als Salane zum Steg hinunter ging, herrschte dort helle Aufregung. center Als Yoriz Salane bemerkte, überreichte er ihr ein Paket mit einem hübschen roten Band darum. center center center center center Das waren ziemlich viele "nicht"s. Vermutlich hatte er sich in der Aufregung verhaspelt. Oder warum sollte sich Srolja sonst aufregen? center center center center center center center center center center center center center Yoriz ging wütend von dannen und Salane machte sich auf den Weg zu Srolja. Unterredung mit Srolja ---- Dass Karakas irgendwas von ihr wollte, überhörte die aufgebrachte Goblin. center Sie konnte es kaum glauben. Srolja, die eigentlich gut mit Yoriz auskam, hatte nach dem armen Goblin getreten? Sie sollte es doch eigentlich besser wissen. center center center center center center|650px Salane war enttäuscht und sagte es auch. center center Die Goblin rollte mit den Augen. Was war das denn für eine verquere Srolja-Logik? center center center center center center center Srolja bejahte. center center center center center center center center center center center Salane kratzte sich am Kopf. Davon hörte sie gerade das erste Mal. center center center center center center center center center center Trollische Unverschämtheiten ---- center|650px center center Wie verstiegen musste ihre trollische Freundin in ihre gedankliche Bockigkeit sein, um so etwas zu sagen? center center center center|650px Unterredung mit Tolijo ---- Salane holte das Kästchen vom Steg und ging zur Häuptlingshütte, sich ihr vorsichtig nähernd, um Yucca nicht aufzuschrecken. Zum Glück stand Tolijo auf der Treppe und Salane konnte ihn unauffällig ansprechen, da Yucca Besuch hatte. center center Tolijo ging mit ihr ein Stück weg, wegen des explosiven Kästchens. center Er lobte Salanes Kleid und meinte, er habe gerade einen Blick dafür, weil Yucca neu eingekleidet würde. center center center center center Diese Bemerkung zu Yoriz hatte Salane leider überhört, sonst hätte sie von den Erzen erzählt, die Yoriz gesammelt und in mühsamer Arbeit zu Barren geschmolzen hatte. center center center center center center "Einmal!" murmelte Salane etwas kleinlaut, als sie an die Sache mit Malux dachte. center center center|650px Tolijo schlug vor, Kek solle die Kiste auf einen abgelegenen Berggipfel werfen und die Explosion aus sicherer Entfernung beobachten. "Maßregelung" einer vööööllig unschuldigen Trollin ---- center|650px center center center center center center center Salane war etwas baff. Nichts dergleichen hatte er getan. Interessanter Führungsstil. Tolijo verblüffte sie immer wieder, nicht alle seine Entscheidungen fand sie gut, aber er war ein klarer und durchgreifender Häuptling, der sich nicht scheute, klare Worte zu nutzen. Auch wenn sie sich unter Tsuky wohler gefühlt hatte, begann sie mit Tolijo immer besser klar zu kommen und auch zu verstehen, dass sein deutlich "trollischer" Weg wohl besser für die Bruchspeere war. center center Srolja dachte eine Weile nach, dann setzte sie sich - wenigstens halb - zu Salane rüber. center center center center center center center center center center center Salane war gerührt. Auch wenn an Tolijos Einschätzung von Yoriz noch gearbeitet werden musste. center center center|650px center center|650px Schlau war Srolja ohne Zweifel, aber ob sie irgendwann lernen würde zu denken, bevor sie sprechen würde, bezweifelte Salane. center|650px center|650px center|650px center center center center center center center center center center Srolja ging zu Salane und sezte sich, um auf ihrer Höhe zu sein. Salane umarmte sie, schnell vergebend, wie die Goblin nun einmal war. center center Tolijo besah sich das verdächtig zufrieden. Besprechung am Grill oder die Aufdeckung einer infamen Lüge ---- center center|650px Als sie zum Grillplatz herunter kamen, standen und saßen dort aufgeregt diskutierende Orcs, Tauren und Trolle. Vorok war gekommen und auch Erba war da, letztere schien etwas fassungslos zu sein. center center|650px center center|650px center|650px center|650px center|650px center|650px center|650px center|650px center|650px center|650px center|650px center|650px center|650px center|650px center center center center|650px center center center|650px center center|650px Jhanna berichtet ---- center|650px center center center center center center|650px center center center center center|650px center center center|650px center center center center center|650px center|650px Dienstag Aufregung für Yoriz ---- Als Salane zum Grillplatz kam, saß neben Orza ein gewaltiger Bär und der arme Yoriz lag bewustlos auf dem Boden. Srolja schüttet auf bewährte Weise Wasser über ihm aus. center center Yoriz kam wieder zu sich, schreiend. Orza erwähnte, dass solche Schreie den Bären aufregen könnten, was ein sofortiges Verstummen zur Folge hatte. Salane redete dem Goblin gut zu. center center|650px center center center Salane fand den Zeitpunkt geeignet, um Yoriz' Geschenk auszupacken. Sie zog die rote Schleife auf und hielt bald darauf ein wunderschönes Kleid in Händen. center|650px center center Salane bekam in ihrer Freude über das Kleid erst gar nicht mit, dass Karakas gegongt und gerufen hatte. Aber dann kam sie doch hinterher. center Yoriz hielt sich lieber fern. Ein sehr sehr merkwürdiges Ritual ---- center|650px Karakas bat Salane mit einer Handbewegung an die Trommel neben ihr und die Goblin begann alsbald einen langsamen Rhythmus zu schlagen. center|650px center|650px center center center Salane fand die Einleitung seltsam. Die letzten Male hatte Karakas immer spezielle Loa angesprochen. Aber was wusste sie schon groß über die Rituale der Trolle? center center Geister? Loa waren doch keine Geister? Oder doch? center|650px Srolja opferte einen Hasen. center center Orza legte ein seltsam aussehendes Kraut in die Feuerschale. Kurz lag ein würziger Duft in der Luft. center center center center 'Uuuh?' dachte sich Salane und fragte sich, wie sie sich davor wohl würde drücken können. center center center center Und so trank niemand davon. Was mit dem Blut statt dessen passierte, bekam Salane nicht mit. center|650px center center center|650px Viel Gewese um einen Tiger ---- center center|650px center|650px center center|650px center|650px center|650px center|650px center|650px center center|650px center center|650px center|650px center center center center center center center center center In all dem Durcheinander blieb die Ankunft von Tsuky fast unbemerkt. Salane gesellte sich zu ihr und die liebe Trollin kniete sich hin, damit Salane ihr leise erklären konnte, was vorgefallen war. center center center center center center center center center center center center center center center center center center center center Gespräch über Karakas ---- center center center|650px center|650px center center|650px center|650px center center center center center center|650px center center center|650px center|650px center center|650px Gespräch über Sai'Jiro ---- center center center center center center center center center Weitere Gespräche ---- center center center center center center center center center center center center|650px center|650px center center center|650px center|650px center center|650px center center center center center|650px Mittwoch Händlerbesuch ---- Salane kam zum Dorfeingang, wo sich eine ungewöhnliche Traube an Trollen gebildet hatte. Ein goblinscher Händler stand dort. center Als er Salane bemerkte, begann er ihr zu schmeicheln. center|650px center|650px center center center center Salane stellte richtig, dass die Käuferin diesen Namen trug. center|650px Salane musste sich bemühen, nicht loszuprusten. Mit bemühtem Ernst fügte sie sich in ihre Rolle als Handelsprinzessin. center Salane erklärte, dass dort keine Lieferkosten erwähnt worden waren. center center Er überreichte Salane eine leere Kaja'Colaflasche und die Augen der Goblin schimmerten vor sentimentaler Freude. Was diese so bekannte und lange nicht mehr gesehene Glasform noch immer in ihr auslöste! Behutsam nahm sie das Fläschhen an sich. center center|650px center center center center center center center center center|650px center center center|650px center center center|650px center center center center center center center center center center center center center center center Gespräch mit Sai'Jiro ---- Salane trug das Huhn, das ihr Riyka in einem kleinen Käfig gereicht hatte, zu Bertha und Riyka folgte ihr mit den anderen. Die hatten sie offenbar dem Händler abgekauft. center Riyka lobte Salanes Kleid. center Sie beschlossen, zu Sai'Jiro zu gehen, trafen ihn dann aber schon überraschend vorm Gasthaus. center center center center center center center center center center Riyka ging einfach weg. center center|650px center center center Das musste einfach sein. Trolle waren manchmal so unverständlich stur! Allerdings kamen nun eine Reihe von Trollen herbeigelaufen, dass Salane ganz verlegen war. center Sai'Jiro ging mit seinen Sachen davon. center|650px center|650px center center center center center center center center center center center center center center center center center center Salane nickte. Sie wollte spontan ja sagen, aber sie dachte dann, dass es nicht schaden würde, darüber nachzudenken. Keine Verantwortung zu haben war auch ein Stück Bequemlichkeit. Wenn sie nicht entscheiden musste, konnte sie immer ganz mit den schwächeren fühlen oder denen, die Probleme mit den schnell und oft hart entscheidenden Trollen hatten. Würde sie selbst entscheiden müssen, würde sie die Prinzipien und Vorlieben der Trolle noch mehr verinnerlichen und auch arme hilflose Goblins mehr durch ihre Augen sehen. Sie wusste nicht, ob sie das können würde. Eine Nacht und einen Abend, an dem die Hände mit dem Netzflicken beschäftigt wären, darüber zu grübeln, könnte sicher nicht schaden. Donnerstag Missglücktes Netze flicken ---- Lui'Mala und Jinar Zillen näherten sich vom Dorfplatz aus. Beide trugen wasserfeste, gewachste Westen und hohe Stiefel. center Lui nickte Salane zu. "Ah, da bis'du ja. Komm!" Salane begrüzte sie freundlich mit einem "Taz" und tappste mit ihnen mit. Die beiden bremsten ihre Schritte nicht wirklich, sie schienen davon auszugehen, dass Salane ihnen schon folgen würde. Sie unterhielten sich leise dabei, worum es ging, war für Salane nicht genau zu verstehen. Es fielen allerdings sehr viele "Du hast..."s und "Nein, DU hast doch....!"s. Salane trippelte gutmütig hinterher. Lui und Jinar marschierten auf den Strand zu, bis ganz zum südlichen Ende. Lui drehte sich kurz um und deutete auf die Klippen. "Da obn... machn wir die Netze fes', un' dann lassn wir da' runtahängn, so glatt wie möglich. Dann siehs'Du gleich alle Stelln wo wa' geflick' werdn muss." "Okee" meinte die Goblin. Jinar deutete auf die glatte Klippenwand vor ihnen. "Da, da machn wir da' fes', siehste?" Seine Stimme klang dünn und unfreundlich wie immer. Salane nickte. Auch Lui'Mala nickte knapp, bliebt dann stehen und sah sich um. "Jinar....?" Sie hob eine Braue. Jinar wendete Lui'Mala langsam den Kopf zu, schaute fragend. Sie schnaubte. "Jinar, wo sin' da' Netze....?" Jinar runzelte die Stirn. "Da' Netze? Da' wolltes' DU doch schon herbringn...." Salane schmunzelte. Lui'Mala quittierte diesen Satz mit einem schrillen Lachen, tippte gegen ihre Stirn. "Iiiiich? Jinar.....", sie holte tief Luft, "...Du bis' ya wohl da' dämlichste Keal was ich je unta meine Röcke gelassn hab! DU has' gesag', DU brings' da' Netze!" Jinar fiel Lui unwirsch ins Wort. "Halt Dein freches Maul, Weib! Ganz sicher hab ICH nich' gesag', dass ich da' Netze hol'n will." Schließlich stieß Lui'Mala ein genervtes, langgezogenes Seufzen aus. "Wir hol'n da' Kram zusammn, Jinar." "Ich nehme an, für mich sind die Netze zu schwer, oder?" fragte die Goblin. Die beiden hielten inne, drehten sich zu Salane um und guckten sie groß an. Sie schienen einen Moment lang vergessen zu haben, dass ja noch eine Dritte anwesend war. Salane lächelte freundlich. Lui nickte schließlich knapp. "Beim Tragn nütz' Du uns nix. Wart ei'fach hier, wir sin' gleich zurü'." Lui deutete vor Salane auf den Boden. Das schien mit "hier" gemeint zu sein. Salane setzte sich und wartete. Lui und Jinar marschierten eilig davon. Man hörte das Quietschen ihrer Stiefel im seichten Uferwasser. Jinar und Lui schienen sich Zeit zu lassen. Der Wind wehte Salane um die Nase, hinterließ salzigen Meeresgeruch. Salane rieb sich die bloßen Ärmchen. Sie hatte sich schlichte Sachen zum Arbeiten angezogen und auch nicht sonderlich warme, Netzte flicken war sicher schweißtreibend. Und es wurde doch schon etwas kühl, so spät im Jahr. Überraschender Besuch für Salane ---- Yucca tauchte hinter dem Stamm des einen, krummen Baums auf, der auf der Klippe Wind und Wetter trotzte. Entweder stand sie da schon recht lange, oder sie hatte sich lautlos in Salanes Nähe bewegt. Salane summte leise vor sich hin. Yucca holte tief Luft und Salane schaute zu ihr auf und zuckte zusammen. "Eh." grüßte die Trollin sie. "Taz Yucca" sagte Salane artig. Salane schaute weiter zu Yucca auf. Yucca sah Salane an, der Blick wirkte recht neutral, war schwer zu deuten. Schließlich zog sie ein zusammengefaltetes Stück Pergament hinterm Rücken hervor, Salane erkannte darin ihr eigenes Brieflein, dass sie Yucca an einem Tag unter die Vase gelegt hatte. Salane rappelte sich auf. center "Ja." bestätigte die Goblin. Yucca hob den Brief ein Stück hoch, faltete ihn auseinander und hielt Salane den Text mehr oder weniger vor die Nase. Salane las den Brief nochmal durch und nickte. Yucca nickte langsam, während sie Salane beim Lesen betrachtete. Sie ließ ebenso plötzlich wie unerwartet ihre Hand vorschnellen. Salane verspürte einen heftigen Stoß gegen die Brust und fand sich gleich darauf auf dem Rücken liegend am Boden wieder. "Uuuuh!" entfuhr es der überraschten Goblin. Gleich darauf war Yucca über Salane, versuchte den kleinen Körper mit einem Knie zu Boden zu drücken und gleichzeitig die rechte Hand fest gegen Salanes Mund zu pressen. Sie fauchte drohend. Salane strampelte und versuchte sich zu befreien. Yuccas Finger waren kalt, sehr kalt, eisig geradezu. Sie hinterließen ein Gefühl in Salanes Mund, als wolle ihr der eigene Speichel gefrieren und nach und nach ihre blau anlaufenden Lippen versiegeln. "Haltenz still!" knurrte die Trollin. center Yucca zog mit der linken Hand und schneller Geste ein Messer hinterm Rücken hervor: Eine kleine, schlichte Waffe, wohl eher ein Küchenmesser als ein Dolch - trotzdem erschien die spitz zulaufende Knochenklinge lang genug, einen Goblinhals zur Gänze zu durchbohren. "...wenn dia schreienz....." zischte Yucca. Salane nickte mit riesigen Augen. center beendete Yucca ihren Satz. Sie schaute auf Salane herunter, starr und raubvogelhaft, abwartend. Die Kälte ihrer Hand war inzwischen nahezu unerträglich geworden. "Dia veastehenz was mia sagenz....?" fragte sie. Salane nickte. Yucca drückte die Spitze der Klinge demonstrativ gegen Salanes Hals, durchaus so fest, dass es unangenehm piekte, Blut floss allerdings noch nicht. Schließlich nickte die Trollin langsam. Sie löste die Hand von Salanes Mund, fixierte sie weiter mit den Knien am Boden und zerrte eilig ein paar Stücke dünnes Seil aus ihrer Rocktasche. Yucca begann erst Salanes Hände, dann ihre Füße mit dem Seil zu umwickeln und knotete die Seilenden schließlich aneinander fest. Das Messer behielt sie dabei die ganze Zeit in der Hand, locker fixiert mit dem Daumen. Salane starrte nur vorwurfvoll. Yucca wirkte vollkommen konzentriert, gleichzeitig angespannt. Salane konnte die Ader an ihrem Hals pulsieren sehen, während ihr Blick unruhig hin und her wanderte, um alle möglichen Richtungen abzusichern. Eindringlich wiederholte sie: "Dia nich' schreienz." Salane nickte vorsichtig. Yucca stand schließlich hastig auf. Sie zog an dem "Henkel", den sie Salane eben verpasst hatte und warf sich die Goblindame mehr oder weniger wie eine Tasche über die Schulter. Mit ihrem Gepäck kletterte sie zum Ufer hinunter, waatete dann ohne zu zögern ins Wasser. Salane konnte ihren Atem hören, schnell und gehetzt, ganz so, als strenge es sie jetzt schon an, die Goblin mit sich herum zu schleppen. "Dia.... nich'... schreienz." wiederholte die Trollin flüsternd. Yucca bewegte sich halb laufend, halb schwimmend um die Felsen herum. Vermutlich wählte sie diesen Weg, um den Blicken der Dorfwachen zu entgehen. Sie ging dabei nicht sonderlich rücksichtsvoll mit ihrem "Gepäck" um - Salane schluckte einiges an Wasser. Trotzdem zerrte sie Salane hin und wieder soweit nach oben, dass diese Luft holen konnte. Yucca kletterte schließlich wieder an Land, stolperte eher und ließ Salane kurz unsanft zu Boden fallen. Sie keuchte vor Anstrengung. Salane spuckte Wasser, dann entfuhr ihr ein "aua!", als sie fallen gelassen wurde. "Dia ...... nich'....." zischte die entkräftete Trollin. Sie rang nach Luft. Sie zwang sich allerdings recht bald wieder zur Ruhe und schulterte die verschnürte Salane erneut. Erneut flüsterte sie "dia nich' schreienz." Yucca setzte sich so eilig wie irgendwie möglich erneut in Bewegung. Salane schlenkerte hin und her, schlug immer wieder mit dem Kopf oder den Füßen gegen Yuccas knochige Arme. Die Trollin blieb immer wieder kurz stehen, bückte sich und riss Grasbüschel aus. Erst nach einer Weile fiel Salane auf, dass sie ausschließlich trockenes Gras ausriss, hin und wieder hob sie auch ein paar dürre Zweige oder Rindenstücke auf, raffte alles an sich. Salane wimmerte leise. Yucca blieb erneut stehen, atmete keuchend. Sie schaute nach oben in Richtung der Berge, holte tief Luft bevor sie wieder zu klettern begann. Auf dem Gipfel angekommen ging Yucca erneut in die Knie und rang nach Atem. Salane rutschte mehr oder weniger von ihrer Schulter. Salane schaute sich um, soweit sie das vom Boden aus konnte. Yucca ließ auch das Gras und die Zweige fallen, zumindest den Rest, den sie nicht ohnehin schon während der Kletterei wieder verloren hatte. Was sie da tat wirkte irgendwie nicht gänzlich durchdacht - die Trollin selbst dagegen wirkte umso entschlossener. "....dia...." sie keuchte "....dia nich' schreienz." Dieser Punkt schien ihr immens wichtig zu sein. "Was willst du?" fragte Salane leise. Yucca sprang auf. Dass Salane auf einmal wieder redete, schien sie durcheinander zu bringen. center Yucca fiel wieder auf die Knie, beugte sich vornüber und stützte sich mit einer Hand am Boden ab. Die andere führte sie zum Mund, presste die Handfläche an die Lippen und schloss die Augen. Salane schaute nachdenklich zu der Trollin, die nun hastige Worte murmelte. Salane verstand kaum etwas, trotzdem klang es für Salanes geübtes Ohr nach einer Art trollischer Sprache, wenn auch ein heftiger Dialekt. Salanes Ohren bewegten sich sacht hin und her beim Versuch, die Worte zu verstehen. Yucca löste die Hand schließlich wieder von ihren Lippen. Die blaue Haut des Handtellers schien zu glühen, wurde heller und heller. Yucca streckte die Hand aus, ganz langsam und konzentriert, fast feierlich. Schließlich löste sich ein glühend-orangefarbener Tropfen von ihrer Hand und fiel in das Häufchen aus Gras und Zweigen hinunter. Wenige Sekunden später züngelten die ersten Flammen aus dem trockenen Gras. Zum Glück brannte es noch nicht so nah an Salane, dass das Feuer ihr etwas anhaben konnte. Yucca wartete nur kurz. Gleich nachdem ihre Hand wieder ihren gewohnten Blauton angenommen hatte, begann sie hastig in ihrer Rocktasche zu kramen. Salane folgte den Bewegungen der Trollin mit den Augen. Yucca fingerte einen kleinen Lederbeutel aus ihrer Tasche. Die Bewegung wirkte fahrig, sie zitterte, ließ den Beutel einmal sogar fast fallen. Schließlich öffnete sie ihn und streute den gesamten Inhalt - krümeliges, getrocknetes Kraut - ins Feuer. Der aufsteigende Duft traf Salane wie ein Schlag ins Gesicht: Schwer, süß und benebelnd breitet sich Dampf um die beiden herum aus. Salane hustete und verzog das Gesichtchen. Yucca atmete tief ein. Sie hustete selbst, schien sich davon aber nicht weiter aufhalten lassen zu wollen. Mit den Fingern begann sie Linien und Kreise in den sandigen boden zu kratzen. Sie kratzte hastig und ruhelos. Halb gehend, halb kriechend bewegte sie sich im Umkreis von etwa zwei Metern, zeichnete atemlos weiter, bis die Linien im Sand ganz allmählich Muster ergaben. Kleine Goblinfinger untersuchten die Verschnürung ihrer Hände. Die Knoten, mit denen Salane verschnürt war, waren leider durchaus fest genug, um sie nicht einfach so aufknibbeln zu können. Yucca begann wieder vor sich hin zu murmeln. Jedes Detail, dass zu den Mustern dazukam, wurd inzwischen mit einem halblaut hervorgestoßenen Wort versehen, immer wieder fielen zwei Namen: Bethekk und Rib'bit. Salane folgt Trollin immer noch mit den Augen. Das Feuer knisterte gutgelaunt neben Salanes Kopf weiter, trocknete allmählich sogar schon ihre meerwassergetränkte Bekleidung. Yucca zeichnete noch immer ihre Muster in den Sand, allmählich hätte man von weiter oben erkennen können, dass es zwei voneinander getrennte Muster waren. Salane nahm davon aus ihrer bodennahen Position nichts wahr. Yucca brach über einem der Muster schließlich mehr oder weniger zusammen, stützte sich mit beiden Händen am Boden ab und starrte es eine Weile atemlos an. Salane machte sich Sorgen. Wenn Yucca zusammenbrechen würde oder irgend ein feindliches Geschöpf hier auftauchen würde, wären sie beide schlecht dran. "....Bethekk....." keuchte die zusammengekauerte Trollin. "dann es seinz..... dia, die mia.... rufenz zueas'....." Sie tastete nach dem Messer, mit dem sie vorhin noch Salane bedroht hatte. Ihr Blick wirkte glasig und durcheinander, sie griff mehrfach daneben. Yucca fauchte wütend, ließ das Messer schließlich einfach liegen wo es war und riss ihre Hand nach oben. Mit einer schnellen Bewegung zieht sie den Arm an ihren Eckzähnen entlang, streckt ihn dann aus und sieht atemlos dabei zu, wie Blut aus einem.... feinen Schnitt quoll. Salane schaute durch den Qualm dabei zu. center fuhr Yucca fort. Ihre Stimme klang abgehackt, angestrengt, wurde immer wieder unterbrochen von ihrem eigenen, mühsamen Luftholen. "....die dia.... bewahrenz.... das Wissän..... wie die Wah'hei'.....die nie ein Troll habenz... geschau'...." Yucca wartete ab, bis ein paar Tropfen Blut auf das erste der beiden Muster im Sand getropft war. Dann kroch sie weiter, hielt beim zweiten Muster inne. "....Rib'bi'.....dea dia....." sie holte tief Luft und fuhr fort "....dea dia gleichsam.... seinz obän... un' untän, in den Tiefän des Wassas wie.... auf den schaukelnden Wellän.....". Sie streckte auch über dem zweiten Muster den Arm aus. Blutstropfen fielen auch hier in den Sand. Sie flüsterte "....dea dia tiefa.... sehenz unta die Obaflächä wie iagen'eina sons'...." Die Trollin hob ganz langsam wieder den Kopf. Suchend sah sie sich um, bis ihr Blick auf Salane fiel. Sie streckte langsam die Hand aus, versuchte die Finger in Salanes Haar zu vergraben. Das Blut aus der Wunde verschmierte dabei Salanes Stirn. Salane hielt ganz still. Yucca flüsterte "....mia.... Euch bittenz......als Eurä...... Dienarin....." sie riss plötzlich ruckartig an einem dünnen, türkisblauen Haarbüschel. Salane zuckte erschrocken zusammen und die Miene verzog sich, aber sie schrie nicht auf. Yucca presste die ausgerissenen Haare kurz gegen ihre Brust, führte sie zum Mund, warf sie dann ins Feuer. Sie flüsterte "...zu richtän Eurä Augän auf mia..... Auf..... SIE, hiea......" Die Trollin starrte Salane an. "....derän Haa' mia Euch schenkenz, so wie mein Blu'....." Yucca richtete den Blick nach oben, sah dem Qualm hinterher, der in den Himmel aufstieg. "Iha sie könnenz wittan......?" fragte sie flüsternd. "Iha sie riechenz......? Iha sie sehenz, mia Loa, Bethekk, Rib'bi', iha sie sehenz, hiea voa mia....?" Yucca rutschte auf den Knien ein Stück zurück, beugte sich nach unten und küsste eines der Zeichen im Sand. Dann kroch sie langsam und benommen weiter zum zweiten, beugte sich auch hier nach unten, wiederholte die Geste. Sie murmelte "....Mia Euch bittenz.... weisestä alla Loa......mia zu schickän...." Sie sah wieder kurz nach oben, beugte sich erneut nach unten, küsste den Boden. "....An'woatän." Yucca richtete sich plötzlich auf. Sie schwankte bedenklich, trat einmal fast mit dem Fuß ins Feuer. Sie holte tief Luft. Die nächsten Worte schrie sie heraus, an nichts und niemanden gerichtet als den Wind, der über die Bergkuppe pfiff. "Iha sie sehenz, die hiea liegenz....?! Sie seinz Yäga....? Oda Beutä?!". Salane runzelte die Stirn bei der Frage. Yucca fuhr fort center Yucca holte erneut tief Luft, schrie dann weitere Fragen heraus. Wieder schwankte sie, trat diesmal Salane beim Versuch, das Gleichgewicht nicht zu verlieren. "Wem... sie dienenz....?!" rief sie. Noch etwas lauter: "...WEM..... sie dienenz.....?!!" Salane zuckte zusammen und versuchte sich etwas aus der Bewegungszone von Yucca zu robben. Yucca richtete den Blick kurz nach unten, starrte Salane an während die hin und her robbte. Salanes Ohren zuckten ebenfalls, die Lautstärke missfiel ihr offenbar. Yucca löste den Blick schließlich wieder von der Goblin, starrte nach oben. Ein paar Atemzüge lang schwieg sie, dann folgte die nächste Frage mit sich überschlagender Stimme. center Yucca ballte eine Hand zur Faust, versuchte sich mit der anderen im Nichts festzuhalten, während ihr Körper erneut das Gleichgewicht zu verlieren schien. Sie schloss kurz die Augen, holte hastig Luft. Heiser fragte sie weiter center Salane schaute gespannt und fragte sich, ob irgendwelche Antworten kommen würden. center Der letzte Satz klang fast wie ein Schluchzen. Yucca stolperte, fiel auf die Knie und verharrte so einen Moment. Man hörte nichts außer ihrem keuchenden Atem und dem hellen Knistern des Feuers. Salane schaute besorgt zu Yucca. Diese hatte die Augen wieder geschlossen. Ein letztes Mal hob sie ihre Stimme, brachte diesmal allerdings keine annähernd so lauten Rufe mehr zustande. "Wa' seinz... ihrä Absichtän.....? Mia iha....." sie keuchte center Salane sah jetzt entspannt aus, fast sogar zuversichtlich. Yucca beugte sich schließlich gänzlich vornüber, berührte mit Händen und Stirn erneut den sandigen Boden. Sie zog die Beine an, formte ihren Körper zu einer kleinen, kompakten Kugel. Sie atmete ein und aus, sagte sehr lange überhaupt nichts mehr. Die angestrengten, hastigen Atemzüge wurden ruhiger und ruhiger, gewannen ganz allmählich wieder an Gleichmäßigkeit. Salanes Blick wurde ein wenig traurig. Offenbar war sie es doch nicht wert, dass die Loa etwas über sie sagen würden. Das Feuer, das schon so unnatürlich lange vom wenigen, trockenen Gras gezehrt hatte, brannte langsam herunter. Yucca verharrte schweigend, die Stirn am Boden, Mund und Nase in den Händen vergraben. Schließlich - gefühlte Minuten später - richtete Yucca ihren Oberkörper ganz langsam wieder auf. Sie sah Salane an, mit unergründlichem Ernst, weder zornig noch freundlich. Salane schaute aufmerksam zurück. Yucca streckte sich, lehnte sich zur Seite und tastete erneut nach dem am Boden liegenden Messer. Sie brauchte dafür erneut eine Weile, diesmal bekamen die Finger es aber zu fassen. Sie kroch auf allen Vieren auf Salane zu, schaute auf sie herunter und näherte das Messer langsam dem Körper der kleinen Goblinfrau. Salane schaute etwas größer, lag aber ganz still da. center begann die Trollin und bohrte das Messer zwischen die Seile, die Salanes Handgelenke verschnürten, durchtrennte sie dann mit einem schnellen Schnitt. center beendete sie ernst ihren Satz. "Sie .." Salane räusperte sich "sie haben gesprochen? Für mich?" fragte sie mit großen Augen. Yucca tastete sich langsam zu Salanes Fußfesseln vor, durchtrennte auch die. Dann legte sie das Messer vor Salane in den Sand, nah vor deren grüne Hände. center Salane befreite sich von den zerschnittenen Fesseln, setzte sich auf und rieb sich die Gelenke, an denen die Seile Abdrücke und leichte Abschürfungen hinterlassen hatten. "Ich ... hätte ich nicht selbst gesehen, wo du warst, hätte ich nicht verstehen können, warum das sein musste." murmelte die Goblin. Yucca stand langsam auf. Sie kehrte Salane den Rücken zu und machte sich langsam an den Abstieg vom Berg. Sie rutschte mehr, als dass sie kletterte, schwankte immer wieder beim Gehen. Salane hob das Messer auf und schaute sich nochmal um, dann folgte sie Yucca. Yucca drehte sich kein einziges Mal um. Sie schien nicht davon auszugehen, dass Salane ihr so direkt folgen würde. Salane schaute sich beim Gehen um, sehr besorgt, dass irgendwas Yucca hier draußen anfallen könnte. Die Trollin wirkte so schwach, dass vermutlich ein vom Wind mitgeführtes Blatt ausreichen würde, sie umzuwerfen. Yucca drohte immer wieder kurz das Gleichgewicht zu verlieren, fing sich aber wieder, versuchte aufrecht zu gehen. Sie passierte die Wachen ohne einen Gruß oder ein Nicken. Salane nickte den Wachen freundlich zu, Yucca lief nun schneller, wie ein Tier, dass es nach Hause in seine Höhle zurück zieht. Salane bog schon zum Gasthaus ab, um sich waschen und umziehen zu gehen, sah dann aber, dass Yucca genau vor der Treppe ihrer Hütte zusammenbrach. Salane rannte hin und fühlte besorgt nach dem Puls der Trollin. Yucca war bei Bewusstsein, sie ringelte sich eng zusammen und fauchte leise, als Salane sie anfasste. Salane zog sich schnell wieder zurück. center Yucca vergrub das Gesicht in ihrer eigenen Armbeuge, zog die Beine noch etwas an und reagierte nicht weiter. Salane raufte sich die Haare und wetzte dann los. Am Strand ---- "Tolijo?" schrie sie schon auf dem Weg zum Strand herunter. Am Grillplatz saßen sie alle zusammen und blickten erstaunt zu der atemlosen Goblin. Tolijo horchte bei seinem Namen auf und schaute vom halb aufgegessenen Fisch zu Salane. "hmmmpf?" machte er fragend. Tolijo schmatzte und nahm den Fisch vom Mund. "Taz zusammen. Yucca geht es schlecht" erklärte die Goblin. Tolijo ließ den Fisch sofort sinken und stand auf. Er wischte sich über die Lippen. "Sie liegt vor eurer Hütte." erklärte die Goblin und Tolijo verschwand schnellen Schritts. "Soll ich mitkommen?" fragte Orza noch, aber Tolijo hörte ihn schon nicht mehr. Die Stirn Stirn der Goblindame war blutverschmiert und ihre Handgelenke zeigten seltsame Abdrücke. center Ein ernstes Wort zwischen Ruka und Salane ---- Orza ging Tolijo hinterher und Rukaya wendete sich Salane zu. center center center center center center center center center center center center|650px Salane wusch sich am Strand. center center Ein Gespräch mit Orza ---- center center center center center center center center center center center center center center center center center center center Am Grillplatz ---- center center center center center center center center center center center center center center center center center center center center center center center center center ((Die Schreibweise des guten Rib'bit führte ooc zu großer Heiterkeit. Rib'bit ist der Name!)) center center center center center center center center center center center Ein Gespräch unter drei Augen ---- center center center [Salane war überrascht und gerührt. Die Geste hatte etwas sehr liebes. center center center center center center Die Goblin musste sich auch erstmal räuspern, um den Kloß im Hals los zu werden, dann sagte sie center center center center Freitag Gespräche über Verbündete ---- Als Salane aus der "Goblinetage" nach unten kam, fand sie drei Packtmitglieder in Gespräche vertieft: Orza, Dornac und Srolja. Es hatte sich auch von oben so angehört, als wären gerade Leute gegangen. center center center center center center|650px Dornac bat Salane, für das Treffen im Bilgewasserhafen einen geeigneten Treffpunkt und Unterkünfte zu besorgen. center Nach einer kurzen Rückfrage bei [Orza war klar, dass diese Idee sicher nicht vom Pakt gekommen war. Drakra gesellte sich dazu. center center center center|650px center|650px center center center|650px center|650px center center center center center center center center center|650px center Besprechung mit Vorok ---- Vorok gesellte sich zu ihnen. Für Salane war seine Anwesenheit immer ein Grund zur Freude. center center center center Davon wusste Vorok auch nichts. center center center Planungen um Theramore ---- center center center center center|650px center|650px Entweder ignorierte Vorok Salanes Frage, oder er hatte sie schlicht überhört. Auf jeden Fall ging er mit keiner Silbe darauf ein. center center center center Salane dachte da aktuell an die Entführung durch Yucca. center center center center center center center|650px center Nachbesprechung ---- Vorok verließ das Gasthaus und die übrig gebliebenen unterielten sich nachdenklich weiter. center ((Ich glaube mit dem krank war hier Riyka gemeint, ich bin mir aber nicht mehr ganz sicher.)) Salane wurde gefragt, "welches Angebot" sie meinen würde. center "Ach das" meinte Orza. center center center Sie bräuchten doch unbedingt Heiler, fand Salane. center center center center center center center Von den Wachen zum Beispiel, schlug Salane vor. center center center Nein, das fühlte sie sich nicht. center center center center center center center center center Orza hatte aber auch auf alles eine schlaue Antwort. center fragte Salane mit dem Hintergedanken, dass "durch Schlachten" die richtige Antwort war. center center Eine Idee für mehr Übung im Heilen ---- Etwas später saßen Orza und Salane wieder zusammen und der Troll nahm den Gesprächsfaden von vorhin wieder auf. center center center center center center center center center Je mehr Salane über die Idee nachdachte, desto mehr gefiel sie ihr. Sonntag Schlacht um Theramore ---- ((Da Salane die Teilnahme an der Schlacht verwehrt war, "musste" an ihrer Stelle die um Längen schlechter ausgestattete Vulana daran teilnehmen. Immerhin hatte das zu Folge, dass Neesa sie spontan begleitete!)) Neesa nahm ihre Freundin auf ihrer Reiserakete mit. center center center|650px Die Allianz schien gut aufgestellt zu sein. Schließlich fanden sie auch ihre eigenen Truppen, mitten im Kampf und auf übliche, hordische Weise völlig unkoordiniert vorgehend. Leider landete Neesa mitten im Getümmel. Vulana hätte sich lieber irgendwo versteckt und in Ruhe auf die Allianz geschossen. So musste sie fast augenblicklich um ihr Leben rennen. Zum Glück wurde sie im Schlachtgetümmel übersehen. ((ooc weniger. au au au)) Die Horde erlitt - wie es abzusehen gewesen war - eine herbe Niederlage. ((Die Schätzungen zur Überlegenheit der Allianz belaufen sich auf 3:1 bis 5:1 - daran arbeitet die anderer Seite hoffentlich noch für die nächsten Schlachten.)) Schließlich sammelten sich die kläglichen Reste in Brackenwall. Es gab erstaunlich wenige Verletzte, soweit Vulana das beurteilen konnte. Sie selbst hatte nur einen Streifschuss abbekomen, Neesa schien völlig unverletzt zu sein. Druiden gingen herum und fragten laut, wer Hilfe benötigen würde. center|650px Nachdem der erste Schrecken vorbei war, fachsimpelten Neesa und Vulana bald schon darüber, wie man es hätte besser machen können. Mit überlegener Technologie natürlich. Ihren Erfindungen hatten diese stümerhaften Gnome, die es wagten, sich ebenfalls Ingenieure zu nennen, nichts entgegen zu setzen. Davon war sie felsenfest überzeugt. Das waren alles Pfuscher, elende, kleine schmierige Widerlinge ... und so weiter. center|650px center center Neesa fand die erste Idee, einfach eine große Bombe darauf zu werfen, besser. Verwundete in Schattenflucht ---- Als Salane ins Gasthaus kam, schickte Sikewa die Goblin umgehend ins Lazarett. Dort sah sie zuerst Srolja verkrümt auf dem Boden liegen, diese schickte sie, obwohl sie vor Schmerzen kaum sprechen konnte, aber zu Jhanna. Die Trollin saß in einer Ecke in einer Lache ihres eigenen Blutes und presste ihre rechte Schulter gegen das Geländer. Sie sah noch blasser aus als sonst. center center Natürlich durfte sie. Beide wirkten äußerst erleichtert, dass Salane da war. Von Orza war nämlich auch nichts zu sehen. Ebenso erleichtert waren ein anwesender Tauren, der die beiden Verletzten daran gehindert hatte, einzuschlafen. center Salane brachte die größten Probleme in der Schulter wieder ins Gleichgewicht, verband die seltsamen farbigen Dinge miteinander, wie sie es inzwischen gewohnt war. center Jhanna berichtete, dass keine Heiler dagewesen waren und sich niemand - außer dem Tauren, der sie dann hergebracht hatte - um sie gekümmert hatte. ((Mit Vulana hatte ich im Brackenwall Heiler erlebt, die händeringend nach Verletzten suchten. Vermutlich saßen wir da an zu weit von einander entfernten Stellen. Aber so gab es für Salane mehr zu tun. *schmunzelt*)) center center center center center center Das professionelle Gebaren eines erfahrenen Heilers müsste Salane erst noch erlernen. center Gesagt - getan, sie störte Orza, der Sroljas Wunde vernähte, nur ungern, aber sie wollte das nicht alleine entscheiden. center center|650px center center center center Salane flitzte davon. center Natürlich hatte Tukk Alkohol für die arme Jhanna und Salane flitzte wieder zurück. center center center center center center center|650px center Salanes Kraft reichte nicht dazu, unter den wieder aufgerichteten Rippen alles ins Gleichgewicht zu bringen. Auch so schon rann der Schweiß den kleinen, grünen Leib herab, tropfte von ihrer Stirn und wahre Rinnsale fanden den Weg zwischen ihren Brüstchen hinab. Sie plumpste auf ihr Hinterteil und saß erst einmal etwas benommen da. Orza brachte ihr fürsorglicher Weise etwas zu trinken, das die Goblin gern annahm. center Jhanna schaute vorsichtig ihren Brustkorb an. center center center center|650px center center|650px center|650px center center|650px center|650px center|650px center|650px center center|650px Orza erklärte ihr, dass sie mit mehr Übung auch mehr Heilkraft durch sich durchleiten könne, bevor sie so entkräftet würde. Das klang Mut machend. center|650px center Jhannas Bemerkung, dass Argrosh nicht bei der Schlacht dabei gewesen wäre, rief heftige Reaktionen hervor. center|650px ((Die Teilnahme unserer Orks scheiterte leider an der frühen Zeit, zu der das Event stattfand. 16 Uhr ist nicht sonderlich Familienkompatibel, und da die Orks des Paktes alle Kinder haben, konnten sie leider ooc nicht teilnehmen. Wie sie das nun ausspielen, ob sie ic da waren oder nicht, wird sich noch zeigen.)) center|650px center|650px center center|650px center|650px center|650px Karakas wandte sich an Salane und fragte, ob sie zeichnen könne. Natürlich konnte sie zeichnen. Sie hatte viele, viele technische Dinge gezeichnet und im Sonnenfels auch mit anderen Zeichnungen begonnen, ausgelöst durch eine Frage von Rukaya. ((Siehe Bericht 1.)) center|650px center center center center center center center wandte Jhanna ein. center center|650px center center|650px center|650px center|650px center|650px center Natürlich hatte Salane sowas nicht gemacht. center|650px center|650px center center ((das sagte nicht etwa Salane, sondern Orza: center )) center center center|650px center center center center Ein schreckhafter Troll ---- Jadjed, durch Salanes Auftauchen am Kopf der Treppe überrascht, wich schreckhaft zurück, stolperte über das Treppengeländer und fiel in die Tiefe. center|650px center|650px Um den armen nicht weiter zu verschrecken, überließ Salane es Orza und Karakas, sich um Jadjed zu kümmern. Sie fragte lieber den Gast und die verletzten Trollinnen, ob sie Hunger oder Durst hätten. center|650px Salane ging nach unten, versteckte sich hinter einem Pfeiler und fragte Orza leise: center center center Natürlich war Sikewa gern dazu bereit und Salane kehrte mit einem kleinen Tablett mit Saft, Wasser und Bechern ins Lazarett zurück. Riyka war inzwischen dort eingetroffen. center center|650px center center center center|650px center center center center|650px center center center|650px center|650px center|650px center center center center center|650px center center Daraus wurde nach langer Diskussion dann: center center|650px center|650px center center center center center center center center center|650px center center center Salane näherte sich vorsichtig dem Troll, in der Hoffnung, ihm seien Angst nehmen zu können. center|650px center center center center center Das war nicht unbedingt die Antwort, die Salane sich erhofft hatte. center Und so übernachtete Salane dank Riykas Fürsorglichkeit im Lazarett. ---- Hier geht es weiter: Salane in Schattenflucht (30) Kategorie:Blog-Beitrag Kategorie:Blog-Beitrag Kategorie:Geschichten Kategorie:Steinkrallenpakt